kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Necromancer Tower
This article is about the tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. For the enemy in Kingdom Rush, see Necromancer. "With me I bring death!" The Necromancer Tower is a Level 4 Mage Tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, upgraded from the Level 3 Wizard Tower. It has the innate ability to raise enemy corpses to Skeletons and Skeleton Knights. Necromancers are first available in Lost Jungle. The Necromancer himself looks very similar to the necromancers in Lord Vez'nan's army from the first Kingdom Rush. His emblem is a green skull. Description "Dark magic adepts that can raise undead minions from the corpses of fallen enemies." The Necromancer Tower's most notable asset is the ability to summon skeletal minions from corpses of enemies that have been attacked by them during life.. With this ability, Necromancers might quickly assemble an army of expendable minions, forcing other enemies to pass slowly from skeleton to skeleton, all while being pounded by other towers. However, the Necromancer Tower's damage is not impressive, shooting a bit faster but have a very large damage variance compared to the level 3 Wizard Tower and the other level 4 Magic Tower, the Archmage Tower, limiting them to a strictly supportive role. Their reflexes are also not very good, sometimes allowing corpses to decay or to be used by enemies (namely Blood Tricksters). Abilities Pestilence "It's not decay, it's ripening..." The Necromancer contaminates the land, poisoning enemies, causing them to take 20 True Damage over a number of seconds. Flying and hovering enemies are not affected. Cooldown: 13 seconds (12 seconds on Steam) Summon Death Rider "Honor in death as in life!" Summons a Death Knight: a resilient soldier who's aura boosts the damage of nearby skeletons and Bonehart's Bone Golems by 50%, and their armor from None to Low (Skeletons and Bone Golems) and from Low to Medium (Skeleton Knight). A defeated Death Knight respawns after 12 seconds. Notes * Fallen, Beasts (except for Giant Scorpions), aliens and incorporeal/elemental creatures do not leave behind corpses for Necromancers to use. * Flying enemies, such as Giant Wasps do not turn into skeletons, except Poukai Riders, which the 'rider' falls to the ground, dies, and, if possible, becomes a skeleton. * For an enemy to be turned into a skeleton, it must die in range of the tower. * Skeletons, Skeleton Knights and Death Knights can be immobilized and instant-killed by Parasytes, but cannot turn into Reapers. This will also cause the Parasytes to die. * Enemies blown up by area attacks immediately become skeletons, if possible. * Skeletons and Skeleton Knights automatically attack enemies, and cannot be controlled. Skeleton Knights recover 1 HP per second. * Despite being made of only bones, Death Knights can be eaten by Savage Warriors. * Skeletons are generally two shot. Range * 42% wider than the Level 1 Mages Guild * 24% wider than the Level 2 Adept Tower * 10% wider than the Level 3 Wizard Tower * Same range as Archmage Tower * Death Rider's rally point range is 90% of Necromancer Tower. Strategy *The Necromancer is a supportive tower dedicated to reinforcing choke points. With his great ability to amass large numbers of skeletons rapidly as enemies fall, the Necromancer effectively seal the path, slowing down any foe that may come through by forcing them to combat his numerous minions, which are strengthened by a durable Death Rider, while being bombarded by towers and steadily takes damage from Pestilence. *The skeletons can be used as a substitution for Barracks defences in most cases, being easily replaceable; however, they are very vulnerable to giants capable of dealing area damage, such as Gorillons, Saurian Brutes and Bluegales, in this case, they are better used as support for the tougher Knights Templar. *The skills of the Necromancer synergy with his supportive playstyle, as explained above. While not very powerful in terms of damage, both skills have significant impacts on other aspects of the battle, most notably Crowd Control. * The Death Rider directly support the skeletal minions of the Necromancer: Skeletons within a wide range from the Death Rider gains 50% more damage output and a boost to armor, making them far more effective meatshields. This skill is fairly cheap but have a good, reliable effect, thus is a worthy purchase to be made. ** The boost of the Death Rider does not change with upgrades, but his health and damage output is raised tremendously, allowing him to hold back even semi powerful foes like Saurian Myrmidons for a long period of time. ** The Bone Golems of Bonehart also benefit from the aura of the Death Rider, thus making Necromancers a good pair with the hero. * Pestilence is a moderate area attack, dealing 20 True Damage per second but only if enemies are in the range of the area of effect. Enemies stop taking damage as soon as they go out of it. The area and duration of the poison are improved with upgrades. ** Pestilence is a ground attack, thus is unable to harm flying enemies. Necromancer Tower apparently does not target Jungle Matriarch, Jungle Spider, Ghost, Zombie and Phantom Warrior with Pestilence since they do not take damage from it. ** Since the damage done is laid out over a period of time, Pestilence is not so good at directly killing foes, instead should only be relied on to weaken blocked monsters for other towers to finish the job. ** Damage from Pestilence enables the victim to be turned into a skeleton when it dies. Paired with strong area attacks, like the Battle-Mecha T200, DWAARP's Furnace Blast and Archmage Tower's Critical Mass to quickly kill the affected enemies, a large army of skeletons can quickly be assembled. Useful for achieving the Necropolis achievement. Below you can find a summary of the strengths and weaknesses of the Necromancer: Strengths *'Excellent Crowd Control': The Necromancer is built around dealing with crowds. When fully upgraded, he can confront waves of Savage Warriors, Saurian Broodguards and even Zombies without breaking a sweat. *'Numerous blocker:' While costs more than the average soldier barricade, the Necromancer is argubly better at setting up a choke point with his skeletons. Since skeletons have no respawn, large enemies can be held in place for a long while as long as weaker foes keep being killed around. *Build powerful towers around the Necromancer to help with the killing, and increase the number of skeleton produced. *Skeletons are weak, so there should be extra soldiers to back them up in case stronger enemies come and plow through. *Dierdre can further improve the skeletons' armor, on top of the boost of the Death Rider, making them exceptionally resilient. Weaknesses * Varying damage: Excluding Pestilence, the Necromancer himself is not a very reliable weapon, with a wide margin of 50 damage from weakest to strongest, and even with the skill, mighty foes like Bloodshells and Saurian Myrmidons can still make their way through without being hurt much. * Build powerful towers, such as the Archmage and Crossbow Fort to kill off enemies for the Necromancer. * Recruit the Death Rider to further slow down enemies to buy more time, and use your hero to do the killing. * Magic Resistance: Even though Pestilence deals True Damage, and his minions deal Physical Damage, the Necromancer is still very bad at killing magic resistant foes. * Use other towers to kill the magic resistant as they are held back by skeletons. Crossbow Forts with Barrage I or higher is the most efficient choice. * Support the Necromancer with a hero or towers that deal physical damage, preferably high damaging ones. With the final star upgrade for Mages, Brilliance, spamming Necromancer and Archmage Towers is a viable tactic since you gain an increasing damage bonus the more Mage Towers you have, up to a maximum of +30% damage. A fully upgraded Necromancer Tower can deal with both ground and flying targets, while his skeletons and the Death Knight act as great blockers, stalling enemies in the AOE of Pestilence, thus allowing the Necromancer to play a very versatile role. Related Upgrades * Rune of Power (1 Star): Increases mages' attack range (by 10%). * Spell Penetration (1 Star): Mages' bolts have a chance to ignore magic resistance. * Eldritch Power (2 Stars): Increases mages' attack damage (by 10%). * Wizard Academy (2 Stars): Reduces mages' special abilities costs by 10%. * Brilliance (3 Stars): For every other mage tower built, each mage tower gets a bonus to damage (+4% per tower beyond the first, to a maximum of +30%). Related Achievements NECROPOLIS Have 20 skeleton minions active at the same time. GRIM REAPER Have your Death Knights claim 99 lives. Quotes Necromancer * With me I bring death! * Darkness rises... * Fear the Reaper... Death Knight * Let's ride... * Death follows... Trivia * The word necromancer comes from the Ancient Greek words nekros (νεκρός), meaning corpse and manteia (μαντεία), meaning divination: a necromancer is someone who communicates with the deceased for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. However, the word has been ubiquitously misused in popular fantasy media to refer to a mage with the powers to manipulate the dead. *'"Fear the Reaper..."' - A reverse on the advice given by the song '(Don't Fear) The Reaper' by the Blue Oyster Cult. *'"Let's ride..."' - A line spoken by the character Johnny Blaze in the 2007 film Ghost Rider, based on the comic series of the same name. Gallery Necromancer_Attacking.png|The Necromancer Tower attacking Pestilence_being_used.png|Pestilence being used Pestilence.png|It's not decay, It's ripening Tower_DeathRider.png|A Death Rider's aura aiding another Skeleton Knight_powering_skeletons.png|Death Knight powering the Skeletons necromancer tower 2.jpg Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:Units